dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Man
Metal Man, is the main character of Metal Heroes. Chris, the person who uses this form, whields the Henshin Battler, the main transformation device of this series. When Chris says the words " Metal Henshin!", armor appears on him and his symbol appears on him. In the first episode, Chris first transformed into Metal Man, while fighting Raditz, and won. Later on, Chris came and saw that some of his friends such as Keauxdy and Dylan (I will get into them later) where beaten badly and Dylan dying while saying these words "N-No... h-how did he do this.... WHY DID HE DO THIS!!!!!!!!" which caused him to get all mad at PsychoMan. Pyschoman then killed some more innocent people such as Flame Man , Guts Man, and Hydro Man . When this happened, Chris got all mad, causing him to transform into his Super Saiyan form. When this happened, PsychoMan got all suprised and transformed, making the five he killed rise up, causing them to attack. during that fight, he grabbed DiamondMan, and asorbed him, causing him to gain the ability to create weapons out of diamonds, he used this to his advantage, letting him get the upper hand against his now demonic friends, causing them to die again, returning them to normal. During the Frieza saga, he fought against final form Frieza, and got damaged, at that time, KnightMan came and helped out a bit,. but fell to Frieza's death beam attack, causing MetalMan to transform into Super Saiyan 2, which is one of the reasons why Namek got dystroyed in this universe, though, even though Chris was winning, he got recked by 100% Frieza, though he over came this by gaining the ability to Finalizing, using this ability, he also gain Dragon Armor Mode, which is step one for finalizing, his first finalized form is Gold Dragon mode, and he gained the weapon Dragon Spear, his main weapon for that form, which he used to win, allowing him to esacpe Namek, with his friends. During Cell, Chris got a bit older, and his new girlfriend Roll, during the fight with cell, Roll died, causing him to get mad and go Super Saiyan 3, using his new ability, Supreme Death Ball, managed to defeat Cell, but he transformed into Super Perfect Cell, then he transformed into Gold Dragon Mode, and used his Final Break attack, called the Dragon Wave, and killed Cell, later, the heroes gathered the Dragon Balls and revived Roll, causing her to kiss MetalMan on his cheek. During the Broly Saga, it has been a year since Chris had defeated Cell, and everything has went to normal, later, MetalMan and Roll is on a date, but soon later on, they found out that him and some of his friends were invited to go to some new planet, with out knowing that someone is waiting to kill them. During the fight with Broly, Dark Metal Man appeared and they noteced that there friends had died, and Dark said that we should fuse together, Chris said yes. When they fused, one side had a light ki energy, and the other had a dark one, knowing that they had done this, they called it "Light Dark Fusion", and won against Broly. During the Shadow Demon Saga, it is shown that Chris only had a cameo apperance, because Dark and Chris went off to train, but left the situtation to Keauxdy. During the Buu Saga, Chris fights Buu, and goes Super Saiyan God, because Berrus gave him that ability, and defeated Buu. Later on, all of his friends got asorbed by Kid Buu, and Chris saw this, causing him to gain the ability to use another Finalization form, this time it is called Master God, and used the Master God Blade to defeat Buu, using his Final Break called the "Master Slash". Everything went back to normal, as everybody got revived, allowing for a normal life.... for now. During the special episode, Chris fought against the Mu-Tech Warriors, and when one killed Knight Man, Flame Man, and Ninja Man, Chris went Super Saiyan 4, and used his Final Break, called the "Galexy Death Ball Combo Finsh". During the Baby Saga, everyone got Corupted by Baby, making them hate Chris, and during Chris and Baby's fight, Chris got past his breaking point, causing him to go Super Saiyan 5, and winning. During the Omega Shenron Saga, Chris fought his friends which have become corrupeted by Omega using the Omega Virus, and Chris won, and went Super Saiyan 6, and won, saving his friends from dying. He also gained the ability to combine light dark and Dragon armor mode. During the Revival Saga, all the villians they had killed, except for the Shadow Demons, because even Demegra knows how dangerous they are, and decided not to use them. It is shown that this takes place 8 years after the Omega Saga, and now Chris and Karson are married and have children named Steel and Iron. Dark, is now inside of Chris's Henshin Battler. Keauxdy is now a warrior, and Dylan is an army soldier. During Chris's fight with all the villians, he gained the transformation Galexy Super Saiyan. and defeated them all. During his fight with Demigra, Chris combined his two Finalized chips, and gained the hyper Finalization chip, and transformed into Gold Dragon Master mode, gaining a gold Master God armor, having the same style of Gold Dragon, and gained the Gold Dragon Master forms for the weapons, and won. Transformations: Metalman to SSJ1 SSJ1 to SSJ2 SSJ2 to SSJ3 SSJ3 to SSJG SSJG to SSJ4 SSJ4 to SSJ5 SSJ5 to SSJ6 SSJ6 to GSSJ any form to Gold Dragon any form to Master God Gold Dragon or Master God to Gold Dragon Master Techniques *Kamehameha: a massive beam of energy, if over charged, it can dystroy the world *Metal Buster: Metal Man's basic weapon, it can charge up, and shoot different kinds of blasts *Death Balls: there are different kinds, but they all do the same thing. *Diamonds: Gained when he asorbed DiamondMan, he can use different kinds such as a blade, or a fist. *Shades... On!: when he activates this, he gains shades, which acts like a scouter, but better, it can sense heat singuncures, and it can tract invisable objects, such as a Shadow Demon's sneak attack. *Flying: the most basic form of ki energy, it allows the user to fly. *Ki Blasts: the other most basic form of Ki energy, it shoots out a blast that does little damage. *Flame Burst: it is just a flame thrower *Car insurence: the most funniest attack ever, even he said it him self, the user creates a car, then it falls down on the opponent, dealing tons of damage, it has been stated that it was intended to be a troll attack. *Dragon's Wrath: 3 orbs of energy appear infront of the user, then the user shoots them out. *Spirit Bomb: one of the most powerful attacks in the history of DB, it works best when used on evil opponets. *Knight's Blade V.MetalMan: When Chris gave some of his energy to Keauxdy, he used it to create this weapon, and now, both of them can use this attack. *Atomic Blazer: A massive blast of Fire, it can burn even the toughest of maturals. *Dyna Wave: A tidal wave of water, hits 3 times *Meator Light Barrage: User flys up and shoots 50 balls of energy at the opponet, the balls of energy look like meators. *Black End Galexy (jp. Black End Ginga as he calls it some times): the user creates a ball of black energy, and shoots it, and it expands, the user generates a blade, and slashes the opponet. *Fist Barrage: User attacks with his or her fists in a rapid way. *Jet Speed: Increases his speed, lasts for only a minute. *Blazing Fire Striking Punch: He sets his fist on fire, then attacks with it. *Electrifing Thunder Striking Punch: He electrocutes his fist, then attacks with it *Frozen Ice Striking Punch: He freezes his fist, then attacks with it. *Asorbing: Can asborb opponets, only used once to gain help defeat his friends. *Psy Bomb: Gained after defeating PsychoMan, user can create a ball of psychic energy, then send it down to blow up area, or just defeat opponet. *Light Burst: A large beam of light ki that is fired through both hands that can wipe out mountain ranges. *Super Light Burst: A stronger variation of the Light Burst. Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character(s) Category:Humans Category:Transformation Category:Transformation Users